Tales of Mech City - Main Final Chapter
|} |hp=12758000|def=16970|coin=309|esk=703}} |damage=12296|turn=1 |hp=14734000|def=40800|coin=0|esk=2414}} |damage=17850|turn=1 |hp=7500000|def=84000|coin=0|esk=1740}} |} : Wheeze...have we arrived? Glauox: Almost there. It's right in front of us, Summoner. : Okay, just around the corner...wh-what's that... Why is everyone tied up here? Arriving at the operation room in the basement, Summoner saw a giant platform at the centre. Dozens of citizens of the mechanical city were kept in captivity inside different glass containers, and the metal pipes of which were connected to the cannon. At this moment, rays of golden light were sending into that cannon. Citizen A: Ahh...my power...is draining away... Citizen B: I'm not feeling well...but for the sake of this world, I must endure the pain and turn everyone into one of us. : They'll die if we don't stop this. We have to save them. Glauox: Be careful! Summoner dodged several gunshots from behind in time thanks to Glauox. Someone was coming over. : Summoner, you again. : Release the citizens. They're dying! : They chose to sacrifice. They chose to achieve the great wish and make everyone accept mechanisation. : This is not a great plan, but your selfishness. You inflict your own thought on the others. : Sigh, I don't get it. Isn't it natural to strive for the best? Also, everyone will be equal after that. No more comparison, no more wars. This is the world everybody dreams of. : If so, why haven't you mechanised? : ...So you know it. : ...What is your real purpose? : Who knows... I guess only death can keep my secret. Die, Summoner! 【Meet BOSS】 : If you surrender, I'll spare your life. 【BOSS - second HP bar】 : I'll show you no mercy if you persist. 【Defeated BOSS】 : Why are you so strong... : You’re...Virginia? No, impossible. Aren't you already dead? : I built this place. It won't be a surprise if there is a hidden passage in that cave, right? Summoner, it's not difficult to figure it out, isn't it? : But why are you disguising as Samoy to force people to be mechanised, and at the same time leading the liberals to resist your belief? : It's easier for me to kill these rebels once and for all by manipulating them. Don't you think so? : But what really surprises me is Midgley and Agnesi. They're clever enough to figure out my true intention... What a pity. I would have treated them well if they're loyal to me. : ...Virginia, I don't understand you. What are you planning to do exactly? : ...It's all because of love. : 'Love is not meant to harm us... This contradiction is similar to Frigg's and Stith's. Is Virginia taking orders from the same person as them?' }} |hp=9112000|def=2580|coin=11|esk=2429}} |hp=7347600|def=37100|coin=125|esk=2216}} |hp=9568000|def=5580|coin=11|esk=488}} |hp=9568000|def=5580|coin=11|esk=489}} |hp=15789200|def=39800|coin=125|esk=2173}} |hp=9834000|def=3610|coin=11|esk=895}} |hp=9795000|def=80000|coin=11|esk=853}} |hp=23631400|def=41700|coin=125|esk=2134}} |damage=15871|turn=1 |hp=38263000|def=59500|coin=0|esk=2470}} |} : I love Humans, weak and ugly. So I'm here to help you grow up. : Stop the nonsense! What you did only brings pain to them! : It's just a matter of time. As long as everyone is mechanised, we can get rid of death and illness. We'll be equal. Then, we'll have no pain and no wars. : ...Bullshit! I'll stop it no matter what you say! : Summoner, it seems we can't avoid a fight. Alright, let's begin. 【Meet BOSS】 : I kinda like you, Summoner. 【BOSS - second HP bar】 : But fate makes you my enemy. 【Defeated BOSS】 : It hasn't finished yet... : I underestimated your power, Summoner... I guess to have to borrow 'his' strength. A cloud of bizarre mist appeared behind Virginia, blurring the contour of her face and adding an atmosphere of fearsomeness. This situation reminded Summoner of the battle with Frigg and Stith. : It's over! Die! The mist started gathering and turning into a gun-like shape. Whiz! Dazzling light came out from the muzzle and fired at Summoner. Creating an elemental shield, the heroic spirits tried to block the attack. However, the power was overwhelming and the shield was not going to hold any longer. : Darn it... The shield starts cracking... Glauox: Summoner, I help you! : Thank you...! : I'm not alone. I wouldn't have made this far if it wasn't because of their help. I'm carrying their hopes, so I won't give up. I won't lose! Summoner got a grip and rekindled his fighting will. The heroic spirits gathered elemental power again, pushing Virginia's attack back! : Humph, you can't beat 'his' power - ahh! Glauox: Summoner, now! : Heroic spirits, destroy the glass containers! : What! Stop - While Glauox was attacking her, Summoner instructed the spirits to destroy the containers. Virginia managed to stop it, but it was too late. The spirits swung their weapons - Boom! The containers were blasted, gradually losing their golden lights. The whole place turned silent. : ...No...you can't do this... : I'm not coming to defeat you. I'm just here to stop your plan. Now, you can't use the cannon anymore. : ...Hahaha! You’re persistent, Summoner. I can see you have a clean soul, a soul not affected by any negative emotions. I admire your bravery. : ...Surrender, Virginia. : But, we're not perfect. No matter what kind of race you are, people are always in dispute with each other due to their emotions within. They create and destroy because they have their own ego. : This is our instinct, inherited from out ancestors. Oh! It's ugly, yet beautiful to a certain extent. Misfortune makes me strong. And I've been waiting to bring miracles to this world. : This cannon transcends time and dimensions. Spreading the miracles is my mission, and I have to accomplish it! : No! Virginia sprinted towards the cannon and embraced the muzzle. Sensing her calling, the golden liquid inside began to engulf her body; Summoner came over her and reached out right away. : You'll die! Grab my hand now! : I don't belong here. I just want to return to where I'm supposed to be. Come, source of Machinas, consume me. Take my power to break that seal. : Let's witness the birth of miracles, Summoner. I hope you can spread them for me. : Virginia-! She was absorbed by the golden liquid. Soon, the cannon regained the light and burnt. Meanwhile, Summoner was overwhelmed by the glare and noises. His consciousness started fading away - }} |hp=10|coin=125|esk=2473}} |hp=10|coin=125|esk=2473}} |hp=10|coin=125|esk=2473}} |hp=10|coin=125|esk=2473}} |hp=10|coin=125|chest=8000|esk=2473}} |} ???: Em...where am I... : You’re awake, finally. Looks like you fell from the cliff. I've checked your condition. It's just a flesh wound. : My...body...has recovered! Agnesi, did you help me to get it back? : I have no idea what you’re talking about... Why do you know my name by the way? Who are you? : I'm Summoner. Do you recognise me? : 'It's strange. How come she's not mechanised... Impossible... What's going on exactly?' : No, I don't know you. : How could it be... Where are the others? Go ask them! They know who I am! : I don't know you. 【Enter Wave 2】 : Summoner, I haven't heard your name before. 【Enter Wave 3】 : Sorry but who are you? 【Enter Wave 4】 : I haven't ever met you. 【Meet BOSS】 : Suspicious... Tell me what you want! 【Defeated BOSS】 Not a single one of them recognised Summoner, as if they had lost all their memories. Feeling suspicious, they tried to catch him. In the face of such an awful situation, Summoner escaped to the forest. Suddenly, someone showed up - : Glauox! Are you alright? Glauox: Summoner, your body...has recovered? : Em? You remember the things happening here... But why they can't... Did those things actually occur... Glauox: There is no point in thinking about it. We have more important stuff to do. I found that vortex! Summoner followed Glauox, passed through a winding path and arrived at a lake. The familiar vortex was right at the centre. Feeling nervous, Summoner closed his eyes and jumped into it with Glauox - }} zh: